La misma piedra
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Los Uchiha estaban condenados, eran una familia fundada en el incesto, y algo muy arraigado a ellos era el sentirse atraídos por alguien de su propia familia, mas la tragedia siempre llegaba a aquellas relaciones que se consumaban. Sasuke ahora siente una atracción peligrosa por un perfecto extraño, de ojos negros, que se tornan rojos, ese hombre, es su hermano. ItaSasu.


_Hola, bueno, aquí está un ItaSasu – o SasuIta? – que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo desarrollaré solo sé la problemática, jajaja, en fin esto se podría decir que es mi primer intento de esta pareja desde cero, ambos no se conocen, y no tienen una relación de hermanos – cuestión de la que jamás me despegué en mis anteriores escritos – también esto irá demasiado ligado al incesto, y los prejuicios contra este, una historia familiar inventada, y sip, lo siento si alguien quiere ver a otros personajes demasiados metidos en la historia, hasta ahora en mi mente la convivencia de ambos es la prioridad. _

_En fin, les dejo en paz, espero que lean y les guste. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sasuke, sí, ese chico de piel blanca cual porcelana, y cabellos ébanos, tenía el ceño fruncido, la mano tensada en la puerta y toda la disposición del mundo para cerrarle la puerta en la cara a esa abogado de poca monta que se encontraba enfrente de él.

— No sea tan grosero conmigo, solo espere hasta que acabe de hablar — hablo el tipo mientras con una sonrisa falsa (esas que despreciaba tanto) intentaba ganar su simpatía (cosa que por ende no estaba logrando).

— ¡Cierre el pico! – demando estoicamente, y cualquiera que conociera que Sasuke tenía solo una cara bonita de pantalla y que cuando levantaba la voz era hora de rogar por clemencia le habría hecho caso; aunque claro el pobre hombre no le conocía.

— Solamente escuche, no tardaré mucho — volvió a insistir Sasuke apretó con más fuerzas los puños.

_Esto debía ser una broma, una muy mala broma._

— No tengo padres, no entiendo qué hace usted aquí anunciándome sobre el fallecimiento de un padre que no conozco, y siquiera sé si existe – bramó furioso — esto debe ser una broma, y quién sea que le haya dado dicho trabajo dígale que…

— No solo vengo hablar del fallecimiento de su progenitor, también vine a informarle de la herencia.

_Broma, una mala broma, una pésima broma. _Aun sabiendo que iba a caer como un idiota ante una jugarreta de Naruto, o de Suigetsu, o bien el dúo que parecía que ahora se llevaba mejor que nunca; dejo de apretar los puños y vociferar cuan molesto se encontraba con la presencia de ese sujeto. Y viéndole con el mismo rictus de siempre, siendo menos agresivo – aun así siendo al mismo tiempo impenetrable – y en esos ojos oscuros y absorbentes se empezó a dibujar el interés.

— ¿Herencia? — miró inquiridoramente al hombre, este que ya tenía preparado más métodos de persuasión al ver que la conversación le sonreía por primera vez, pareció atragantarse con sus propias palabras.

— Si — guardo un poco de silencio intentando rememorar su verdadero motivo de presencia en ese lugar — su padre era un hombre de exorbitante riqueza, usted viera cuan poderoso era cuando estaba en vida – empezó a narrar y Sasuke de nuevo quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara, y de sobra darle un buen puñete y romperle la fea nariz.

_¿Su padre era un hombre rico?_ Pero el muy idiota jamás tomó en cuenta su existencia; y tras el fallecimiento de su progenitora – a sus cuatro años – fue de un orfanato a otro. Vida de perros era poco decir.

— Aja – cortó el comentario, antes de que su boca le jugase en contra y espetará "cierre la puta boca, y no me hable de ese desgraciado"— bien, y ese tipo…

— Su padre joven Sasuke.

— Ese tipo – volvió a insistir, haciendo más énfasis en lo anteriormente proferido - ¿Me conocía?

— No.

— ¿Entonces cómo puede estar seguro que soy su hijo?

— Pidió en su testamento que investigáramos de su paradero, y fue fácil localizarlo por su apellido; además porque su madre fue la señora Mikoto

Los labios temblaron por unas ansias reinantes en su ser. Un tumulto de emociones lo agobiaron, la ira, la tristeza, el alivio, y si, seguía teniendo ganas de golpear a ese pequeño hombre frente a él.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me den lo que me corresponde? – preguntó por fin, los ojos afilados se vislumbraron amenazadores ante su persona, y el hombre reafirmo su convicción que ese chico era hijo de Fugaku.

— Dentro de una semana tiene que venir a esta dirección – le entregó un papel donde estaban suscritos las indicaciones para llegar a ese lugar, el papel fue arrugado, debía ir a otra ciudad — debe llegar para dicha fecha a esa casa, así hablaremos formalmente de las condiciones para poder darle lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Sasuke que miraba al hombre pareció perder el hilo de dónde se encontraba mirando a su mano, y el papel arrugado. Al final el abogadillo tal y como vino se fue, a pasos pequeños pero rápidos, un caminar un tanto cómico que no podía cambiar por más que lo intente. Sasuke miró de nuevo al papel y botó un bufido, para al poco tiempo volver a entrar a su departamento.

-o-

— Ne, Teme – Naruto volvió a hablar, haciendo que se le crispen los nervios - ¿quién acaba de venir? – preguntó haciendo relucir su personalidad curiosa que tenía.

El azabache no respondió a la pregunta, y con una nueva insistencia solo profirió un "Hmp", y Naruto a pesar de saber en su medida interpretar ese idioma inventado por su amigo, ahora no tenía ni puta idea de qué era lo que le dijo.

— No seas malo, no te cuesta nada hablar Teme – empezó a quejarse el rubio frunciendo la boca de forma infantil – era un tipo de traje, ¿desde cuándo alguien así te viene a visitar?

Sasuke no le contestó y pensó en lo que acababa de pasar. Al parecer no era broma, a no ser que el cabrón de Suigetsu haya decidido llevar tan lejos una simple jugarreta, pero con el humor negro que tenía ese chico, puede y hasta que sea cierto. Bufó de nuevo, y se agarró la cien con el pulgar e índice.

— ¿Te dijo algo malo? – volvió a insistir el rubio - ¡Teme no seas malo di lo que sea que te hayan dicho 'ttebayo! – exigió — no me digas que te denunciaron por haberle roto la nariz a ese chico la otra noche; ya decía yo que tus lapsus de ira indomable son lo peor y…

— No hables por demás que tú también haces estupideces.

— Ja, pero aceptaste que también tú las haces – retrucó Uzumaki, y el azabache le lanzó una mirada molesta que no surtió efecto en el chico y seguía con una sonrisa triunfante.

Tal vez Sasuke hubiera empezado con otro comentario mordaz, o bien al menos agresivo y cortante, pero no tenía ganas de gastar mucha saliva, ni quería tener más dolores de cabeza. Botó de su garganta el mismo monosílabo que usualmente usaba, y con esos ojos de negro anochecer viró a su compañero de departamento.

— ¿Quieres saber para qué vino ese tipo? – el rubio afirmo efusivamente con la cabeza pareciendo por un instante un niño pequeño — pues bien mejor te callas, o si no, no sabrás lo que me dijo – y el rubio estuvo a punto de replicar pero capto de inmediato que la amenaza era verdadera, arrugando la nariz se resignó a hacer caso, por un tiempo.

En toda su vida Sasuke tenía la idea de que todo seguiría como hasta ahora; el que nace sumergido en la basura es difícil que después este en un peldaño de oro, y la verdad es que al Uchiha le importaba poco si así eran las cosas. No había relativo interés en su futuro, tenía las habilidades para seguir adelante, sí, eso era obvio y está orgulloso de sí mismo, pero solo gustaba resplandecer cuando se le venga en gana, y después también salir desapercibido. No gustaba de la gente, y lamentablemente él vivía y tendría que resignarse a vivir en una sociedad que tenían sistemas de pensamiento muy distintos a los de él; donde el trabajar tiene mucho vínculo con tratar más de lo que se quisiera con la gente, y siendo así solo trabajaba cuando le era necesario.

Pero… con su poca paciencia en sus días de mal humor, y poco esfuerzo para acatar órdenes estaba ahora en una quiebra inminente; y sabía que a pesar de que jamás agradecería el acto que si no se había muerto de hambre, o bien sido botado de su departamento, para dormir en la calle; era por la ayuda de sus dos amigos ya mencionados, también Sakura y Juugo. Solo que como no le gustaba deber algo se sentía resentido consigo mismo por esto, y ahora venía una noticia que era en muchos aspectos positiva. Una herencia, dinero extra sea el monto que sea, era algo que se le hacía muy interesante. Aunque claro… había un gran inconveniente.

— ¿Iras, verdad? — preguntó el rubio mientras le veía con ese par de grandes ojos azules. Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza — Teme deberías ir 'ttebayo.

— No puedo, no tengo con que ir — respondió con desgana mirándose las uñas.

Debería ir, pero… joder no tenía ni con qué comer, menos para viajar, y la verdad no veía manera de llegar a pie.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo, le apunto con el dedo y grito:

— ¡No seas idiota 'ttebayo! — se levanto de donde estaba sentado y salió del lugar y algo le dijo a Sasuke que las cosas se solucionarían gracias a la ayuda de Naruto.

-o-

Volvió a ver la dirección que le habían dado, y comprobó que esa enorme mansión antigua, alejada por varios kilómetros de las residencias de la gente del pequeño pueblo de Konoha, era donde tenía que ir. Botó un suspiro, tenía ahora que pasar al menos un noche en una casa digna de película de terror, a lo mejor similar al castillo de Transilvania.

El lugar tenía dos portones de fiero grandes, y altos, estos mismos eran pesados, e impedían que sea muy fácil el poder entrometerse en los jardines de la gran residencia. Mas no había ningún guardia en la casona, Sasuke solo tuvo que hacer uso de la fuerza para poder abrir dicha puerta con la fuerza instaurada en sus brazos. Camino con cautela en el jardín, intentando no usar mucha fuerza en sus pisadas, veía a cada lado, sintiendo desconfianza, ya que seguía cabiendo la posibilidad de que esto sea una broma, o no sé, algo verdaderamente peligroso. Al final de esa forma acabó por estar en la puerta principal de la casa. Tocó una vez, dos veces, nadie le abría, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la puerta abierta.

Se pregunto si podía entrar así, si estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero al final cayó en cuenta que esta era su herencia – si todo resultaba ser cierto – y no había razón para estar cohibido en lo que serían sus propiedades. Entro sin vacilación, intentando encontrar a algún ser humano dentro, se supone que tendrían que hablar del testamento entonces el abogado tenía que estar en algún sitio, y fue cuando sus ojos buscaron en ese salón que encontró una mesa realmente grande, de fina madera de roble, unos 100 asientos dispersos y en la punto superior de esa mesa estaba un hombre. No, este no era el pequeño abogado de mejillas abultadas, y figura regordeta, esta persona era muy diferente. Un chico, que tenía alrededor de 20 años, el cuerpo delgado y esbelto, mas una espalda ancha y hombros pronunciados le daban una silueta elegante, tenía los cabellos largos ébanos corriendo por su espalda, amarrados en una coleta, y una buena cantidad enmarcando el rostro, la tés pálida que parecía brillar por la luz del gran candelabro, pero lo más atrayente era sus ojos. Unos ojos cubiertos de espesas pestañas negras, grandes, hermosos, y que parecían brillar en un color carmesí. Sasuke creyó estar loco, ese tipo de color de ojos, no existe, no había, era inimaginable, ilógico, pero ahí estaba ese extraño que ahora lo estaba mirando, con ambas orbes reluciendo como el color del vino.

Los labios del extraño formularon una sonrisa, una pequeña, casi invisible, pero existente. Esa sonrisa, hacía que se le corroa los nervios, y sintió ganas de fruncir el ceño, salir del lugar, bufar molesto, _seguir viendo esos labios, seguir impactado por tener frente a sí alguien que lo atraía de una forma poco imaginable. _

— Bienvenido, Sasuke - hablo el chico, que tenía la voz profunda y oscilante.

La pregunta de "¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?" se promulgó en la mente de Sasuke, pero simplemente se le quedó viendo, a ese hombre de ojos escarlata, que no quitaba los ojos de su figura, ese que tenía una sonrisa impresa en sus labios, aquel que parecía ser alguien conocido, pero al final… no. Este tipo que con esta casa antigua y tétrica parecía hacer una buena mezcla, y siendo ese hombre algo similar a Drácula.

* * *

_Pues sí, primer episodio, ¿vale la pena leerlo? Espero que sí_

_Este es solo el comienzo, y no se equivoquen, esto no tiene nada que ver con cosas super naturales, ese no es mi mundo, mucho menos si se trata de romance – si haría uso de Drácula, sería para una trama más de acción, terror y violencia, jajaja – solo, creo que leí mucho a una autora que usa este tipo de cosas, y se me vino eso a la cabeza, jajaja, oh que estupidez._

_Bueno, espero que a alguien le haya llamado la atención, y sí ese es el caso, por favor dejad review que se necesitan, ya que son algo así como el alimento del autor, y no querrán que muera de inhibición ¿no? Jajaja. Muy bien les dejo, y gracias por leer, bye._


End file.
